Komui's Not the Only One with the Complex
by NyanpireKuro
Summary: ModernAU! Just as the title says. Surprisingly, Kanda's the one with the sibling complex too. But towards who...? One-shot


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D. Gray-Man OR ITS CHARACTERS! JUST THIS STORY!**

 **Warning: THIS STORY IS A BUNCH OF RANDOMNESS! (I'm so sorry! (yQAQ)y)**

* * *

 **Black Order High: 3** **rd** **P.O.V**

"Oh my god! Kanda is smiling! _Kanda_ is _smiling_! Everyone run for your lives! It's a demon in disguise! No, it's the end of the world!" A student yelled out loud.

Seconds later, the halls were cleared in an instant after the outburst.

However, the said smiling person, _the_ Kanda Yuu, was oblivious to his surroundings as he continued to smile and walk to his First Period class.

…

No one ever saw Kanda smiling so happily, _ever_. It was just plain… out of character; surreal for him to do so.

Now you are also probably wondering why he's so happy, right?

Well… Ahem:

He finally gets to see his very cu- no, adorable adoptive younger brother again! Kanda never got to see his brother much because a certain "womanizing-bastard" came and took his brother away from him.

"Damn drunkard…" The long-haired teen muttered to himself as he thought about his foster father's friend before going back to smiling happily when he went back to thinking about his precious younger brother.

What was even better was that his brother was going to attend Black Order High too, but, the bad thing is, they couldn't meet each other just yet. Kanda had to wait till next Monday to see him again.

He can survive one whole week waiting anxiously…maybe…

"Whoa! Everyone's right! Yuu-chan is smiling Lenalee!" A red-haired teen with an eye patch whispered to his best friend right beside him.

"You're right! Kanda _is_ smiling Lavi!" A girl with long dark-green hair tied into two ponytails on each side of her head; Lenalee, replied back to her best friend, Lavi.

She too (Lenalee), is just much as shock as Lavi and everybody else in the whole school.

"Uh-huh!" Lavi said before he began to run towards Kanda while calling out to the said samurai.

"Yuu-chan~"

"Don't call me that Baka-Usagi!" Kanda growled as he pointed his Mugen at Lavi's throat.

The red-haired teen gulped and backed away a bit.

"A-Ahahaha… sorry… By the way, why were you smiling?" Lavi asked as Kanda sheath his sword.

Kanda _smiled_ in response.

" _Hi. Mi. Tsu~_ it's a secret." The long-haired teen said before walking away.

Lavi and Lenalee stood where they were at, gaping at their friend.

"…Lenalee, do you think an alien replaced Yuu-chan?"

"…Perhaps."

* * *

 **Next Monday**

"Huh…? I was sure it was this way… where am I now?" A white-haired teen mumbled to himself, alternating from looking at the slip in his hand and surveying his surrounding as he continued to walk aimlessly forward.

"This is str- oomph!"

"…Huh?"

The white-haired boy took a step back, gently rubbing his throbbing nose as he looked up at the taller teen in front of him.

"Are you okay?" The teen, a red-head wearing a bandana, replied.

"Yeah… sorry, I should've been looking where I was going…" The white-haired bale responded with a smile.

"No, it's ok." The red-head smiled back before blinking in surprise "Hey, I never seen you around here before, are you a new student?"

"Huh? Oh yes; I'm going to be a first-year here starting today and… I'm lost. Do you happen to know where room 4-A is?" the white haired teen asked.

"I know where it is; follow me!" The red-head said before gesturing towards the shorter boy to follow.

"Thank you very much uh…" The boy trailed, unsure what to call the older male.

"My name is Lavi. I'm a second-year here and if you need help with anything you can come to me! I'm in room 4-D; not far from your class."

"Thank you, Lavi-sempai. My name is Allen; nice to meet you and thank you again for your help."

"Don't mention it!" Lavi replied heartily as Allen's classroom came into sight. "Well, here we are Allen. I'm going to go back to my class now so take car-"

"Aren?" A long-haired male called out to the first-year.

"Hm?" Allen poked his head out to look behind Lavi. _''This voice…'_

As soon as the boy saw who had called him, his face darkened as he sighed. The one who called him on the other-hand, had a different change –opposite of the white-haired boy. His once grumpy exterior immediately deteriorated and was replaced by a dopey, smitten one.

"Eh? Yu-"

"Aren-kun~!" Kanda _squealed,_ cutting off Lavi and making nearby students –including Lavi- jump in fright as they began shivering in discomfort.

"Everybody run! It's Smiling Kanda!" The same student from a week ago yelled before the halls were once again immediately cleared.

…With the exception of Lavi, Allen, and Kanda.

"N-Nii-san…" Allen muttered out as Lavi stared at the two in shock.

"Nii-san?! You guys are brothers?!"

"A~~" Kanda started as he ran towards the white-haired boy, ignoring the red-head "ren~!"

"Nii-sa- ack…!" Allen gasped out, feeling the air leave him as his "brother" pulled him into a death hug.

"Oh, how I missed so much~ my cute, adorable, _honto ni kawaii Otouto!_ " Kanda squealed even more as the male in his arms began paling and turning blue due to lack of oxygen.

"L…La…vi-sem…pai…he..lp…!" The white-haired teen gasped out, snapping the said male out of his shock.

"A-Allen!" The red-head called out in shock before proceeding to try and save the poor boy, only to be immediately stopped by a katana belonging to a certain person, pointing dangerously at his neck.

Lavi gulped as a sweat drop ran down his face.

" **Don't you dare touch him, Baka-Usagi."** Kanda threatened, with a glare.

 _'Deja vu...'_ "S-Sorry…" The red-head muttered, putting his hands up in defeat before taking a few steps back.

Seeing that the baka-usagi was no longer going to touch his brother, Kanda reverted back to his dopey self and continued to snuggle the practically dying Allen.

"What the heck… I'm not even sure if it's Yuu-chan anymore… Or I might be going insane because of reading too much books that the Old Man been giving me…" The red-head muttered to himself with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Might as well be an alien that replaced Kanda while we weren't looking." Krory popped up and commented, as the red-head jumped in surprise.

"What th- where did you come from?" Lavi asked, his heart still beating fast due to the surprise.

"Or it could just be a hidden Kanda-kun that we have never seen before; still the Kanda-kun we know." Miranda also suddenly popped out and commented, surprising the red-head for a second time.

"Stop it you guys! You could kill me!"

"But who would've thought there was someone who had a big complex like my brother…" Lenalee also popped up. "And Kanda of all people…"

"Didn't you guys he-"

"Guess Komui-san isn't the only one with the complex…" Bak Chang popped up this time.

"Oi!" Lavi yelled angrily only to ignored still.

"H-Hel…p…" Allen gasped out before finally passing out.

"Oh Are- Aren? Oi; Aren? Can you hear me? Aren!"

* * *

 **Kuro: …I have no idea what the heck just happen. This was just an idea (where Kanda is Allen's adoptive brother; I hope that in the future, someone will write a more better, "legitimate" story with this prompt…(-.-)'') that just randomly popped up (like everybody else in this fic if you know what I mean) and I just pulled out MicrosoftWords and began typing practically gibberish, with one main thing in mind, which is to make Kanda as out of character as possible –oh, and to make it full of BS in hopes that people will laugh (as it seems; I don't even know what I, myself, is doing! AAAGH!)**

 **I guess as time goes by, I will keep coming back to this story to revise it and make it better –bit by bit…and hope that it will get better…**

 **Anyways… I have writer's block. Thus why I haven't been updating lately… I will eventually. But right now, I'm just doing random things to try and motivate myself and get inspiration to write… I'm so sorry... Everyone has to keep waiting because of my incompetence… TT^TT**


End file.
